


Expertise

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [25]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trust me. I've done this a million times.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expertise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



 

“Zeke, stop! Not in there!”

“Relax. I know what I'm doing. Just let me—”

“It's not going to—”

“Trust me. I've done this a million times.”

“But—”

“Okay. That's it. I'm done. I'll go home, crack open a beer, and watch some porn. Because, as you might remember, that's my Thursday routine. By the way, I knew you didn't really trust me enough. I just don't know why.”

“What? No! I totally trust you. Zeke, please, I'm sorry. Please?”

“Will you let me do what I came here to do?”

“Yeah.”

“Let's get this mess of a car fixed, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (interpreted very freely): That wasn't on my schedule.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
